


Every Crevice

by Zetawolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetawolf/pseuds/Zetawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the hobbit-kink meme (though I don't have the link any more): After the Goblin King tells the goblins to search every crevice of the dwarves and to start with the youngest, some of the goblins start to grope Fili and/or Kili.</p>
<p>They're out of there too fast for most of the dwarves to notice, but of course Thorin does and, on his way out, makes sure to kill those goblins in as painful a way as he can manage in so short a time.</p>
<p>Bonus Points if he comforts his nephew(s) later.</p>
<p>Double Bonus Points if one or both end up sobbing into his chest while he holds them.</p>
<p>Written before Desolation of Smaug came out, so is a mixture of movie- and book-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Crevice

It'd been hard for Thorin to keep an eye on his nephews without making it obvious that he was concerned for them. Thorin knew all too well that, if the Goblin King were to realize that he cared for the brothers beyond mere members of his company, things would get ugly for his nephews all too quickly. Unfortunately, even without knowing that they're related to Thorin, Fili and Kili had already drawn the attention of the goblins around them. Maybe it was because of Fili's blond hair or Kili's short beard, maybe it was simply their youth, but, when the Goblin King ordered them searched, Thorin could see the way the goblins pawed at his nephews. Using the pretense of searching the dwarves, the vile creatures touched Fili and Kili in ways that would have resulted in the loss of a limb in different circumstances. The exiled king's blood boiled and his hand twitched in longing for his sword, but he managed to keep himself under control, silently enduring the goblins' hands upon him, trying to find something to present to their king. At least his temper held until a hand disappeared down the front of Fili's breeches making his nephew gasp in surprise and horror. It was the only outward sign the blond dwarf gave that the goblin wasn't giving him the same type of "pat down" that the others of the company were receiving.

With a roar, Thorin tried to launch himself at the rat faced goblin who'd dared violate his nephew. Unfortunately there were just too many goblins (and dwarves) between him and the blond dwarf and the exiled king was pulled back to the front of the group. Even worse, his attempt to rescue Fili seemed to embolden the goblin "searching" the young dwarf, who stuck his other hand behind Fili while his eyes remained on Thorin. Fili let out a curse and he renewed his attempt to pull free from the wretched beast's wandering hands; he closed his eyes and swallowed back a whimper when it became obvious that he wasn't getting away, nor could he stop what was happening to him. Those goblins watching chuckled at the sight and a glimmer came to the jaundiced eyes of the goblin who'd introduced them to the Goblin King. With a sharp smile that spoke of terrible things to come, the little creature moved to Kili and started giving him the same treatment as Fili.

Unlike his brother, Kili didn't try to hold back his cry of outrage and he snarled threateningly at the goblin. Sadly, despite his show of spirit, Kili's attempt at getting free was as successful of his brother's.

"Enough!" Thorin roared, glaring at the Goblin King.

The oversized monarch waved a hand at the rabble surrounding the dwarves and they all stilled; reluctantly, all the dwarves were released as the goblins waited for their king's next order.

With a smirk, the Goblin King eyed Thorin. "Well, Oakenshield? You ready to start singing?"

Thorin's jaw tightened because he knew that, the moment he opened his mouth, he would find himself trying to make a deal with the Goblin King for the safety of his company.

"No? In that case, I will!" Taking a deep breath that caused the pouch under his chin to expand like a toad's, the Goblin King began to sing of the tortures that awaited the dwarvish company.

As much as he hated to admit it, Thorin felt a sense of relief despite their situation; at least the goblins were no longer molesting his nephews. The goblin who'd been tormenting Kili had shifted his attention to the weapons that had been taken from the dwarves. The dwarven king attempted to double check that Fili's tormenter was equally distracted, but then there was a cry as his elvish blade was thrown before the Goblin King, inciting a new wave of violence from the goblins.

Fortunately, Gandalf appeared before things got too serious, rescuing the company in a brilliant flash of light.

The moment he got his blade back in his hand, Thorin started hacking away at the goblin horde. Once the Goblin King was knocked off the platform, Thorin headed straight for the goblin who'd been groping Fili and struck the beast's hand---the hand that'd been inside his nephew's breeches moments ago---from its arm with a single stroke. Though he knew that he shouldn't waste the time, Thorin couldn't keep from taking the goblin's other hand instead of going for a killing blow. The creature squealed and flailed, attempting to flee from Thorin's sword. It had no such luck as Thorin followed after it, continuing to take it apart one piece at a time. Thorin would make sure that no goblin would EVER dare attempt to defile the line of Durin again.

Only Gandalf's voice ordering the company to run pulled Thorin out of his red haze and he finally cut the offensive beast's throat. He whirled around to find the goblin who'd molested his other nephew before he followed the wizard, but he was surprised to see the beast already lying dead on the platform. Blue eyes shot up to meet Kili's dark brown and something unspoken passed between uncle and nephew; Thorin knew who'd felled the creature and, although he still wished HE'D been the one to do it, the exiled king felt a swell of pride rise in him. But praises would have to wait until later, when they were safely above ground once more and, hopefully, miles away from this blasted hole.

~*~

After all the things they'd been through since the stone giant's thunder battle, Thorin was more grateful than he wanted to admit for Gandalf's tendency to make friends out of the oddest creatures. Beorn was a strange... man to say the least, but his impressive home was a blessing to the company, especially the injured king. His ribs ached under Oin's makeshift bandages and his limbs still had a horribly heavy feeling, but Thorin found he couldn't bring himself to care about his own injuries. He'd been watching his nephews since he'd been able to pull his eyes away from the Lonely Mountain so far ahead of them and he didn't like how twitchy and nervous the boys had been once the rush of the night's events had faded. Any time someone came close to them, the boys flinched and pulled closer to the other; they hadn't slept soundly the entire way to Beorn's home and, even here under the warm, safe roof, they were unable to fully relax. They kept their bedrolls away from the others, tucked in a dark corner, and for once didn't look even tempted to join in the song that Bofur had started. That alone would have been enough to alarm Thorin.

With a groan, Thorin got up and Balin, who was reclining beside him, sat up with concern. "Thorin?"

The dwarvish king shook his head at Balin, eyes darting over to Kili and Fili. The old dwarf's eyes softened and he nodded in understanding as he laid back down.

Carefully Thorin made his way over to his nephews who looked up a bit too sharply at his approach. However, realizing that it was just their uncle, Kili relaxed visibly and managed a smile for the elder dwarf. Unfortunately, Fili remained looking wary, which made something drop in the pit of Thorin's stomach.

"Uncle," the blond dwarf solemnly greeted the king.

Thorin stood beside Kili, not wanting to sit down when he knew he'd have trouble getting up again. "Is there a specific reason you two aren't celebrating with the others?" he asked pointedly.

Kili and Fili exchanged glances before the darker haired brother answered, "Simply tired, uncle."

Thorin nodded sagely. "Only sleeping an hour or two for days on end will leave one tired and worn."

The young dwarves colored in embarrassment; they'd hoped that they had been hiding their sleeplessness from the company.

"Thorin---" Fili started, only to be interrupted.

"I saw what the goblins did to you," Thorin stated bluntly, his voice hushed so only the two younglings could hear him.

Fili flinched as if he'd been struck and Kili's eyes dropped to the floor in shame.

"I killed the one who..." Kili trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes, much quicker than I would have." Thorin graced his youngest nephew with a rare smile, which had Kili beaming. Then Thorin's gaze shifted to Fili who was still silently studying the floor. "I fear I must apologize, Fili, for not allowing you to take your own vengeance as your brother did."

Fili met Thorin's eyes for just a moment before muttering, "It's dead. That's all that matters."

Thorin sensed there was more trouble stirring in his oldest nephew's heart, but it was unlikely Fili would admit to such with Kili beside him. "Kili, take your bed rolls over to mine and sit with Balin."

Kili looked hurt being dismissed and immediately turned to Fili. "But---"

"Fili and I will be there shortly." Thorin's tone told the young dwarves it was a mistake to attempt to argue with him.

Still, it took a small nod from Fili to get Kili into motion. He rolled up his bed roll, then---after Fili got to his feet---his brother's. Casting one last forlorn look to Fili, Kili headed over to where Balin was now smoking his pipe. Once Kili was out of ear shot, Thorin ordered, "Come with me," in the same hard tone as before.

Pushing off the wall, Thorin headed out of the busy hall down a small corridor. Fili followed several steps behind Thorin obediently, hesitating only a moment before entering the storage closet after his uncle. The storage closet gave them more privacy that anyone in the company had had since leaving Rivendell.

Once Thorin closed the door, Fili attempted to cut off the looming conversation before his uncle could begin it. "Thorin---"

"As I said, Fili, I saw what the goblins did to you and Kili," Thorin cut in.

Fili grew bright red with humiliation. "Uncle..."

"I also saw that the goblin who went after Kili lost interest in him after their king interrupted," Thorin continued. "Unfortunately, I couldn't see what became of your goblin---"

"It wasn't MY goblin!" Fili snapped harshly.

Thorin couldn't say that he was surprised by the outburst. In fact, he'd been half-expecting it since he first started talking to his nephews. "What else did it do, Fili?" the king asked as calmly as he could.

"Nothing," Fili growled, turning away from Thorin.

Thorin sighed deeply through his nose. "Fili, there's no point in denying---"

"Nothing happened!" Fili insisted.

"Stop it," Thorin ordered softly, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder. The blond dwarf flinched again and kept his eyes away from Thorin's. "It does no one any good hiding from the past. We face it and move on." Fili remained silent, prompting another sigh from Thorin and he tried a slightly more gentle approach. "Lad, I know---"

"No, you don't!" Fili shouted, tearing himself out of Thorin's hold. He whirled on his uncle, eyes flashing. "You don't know anything!"

This time, Thorin WAS surprised by his nephew's reaction. "Fili, calm down..."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I can still feel---" Fili cut himself off with a growl, shutting his eyes as a disgusted shiver ran down his spine. "It was INSIDE me, Thorin!"

Thorin was struck dumb by the blunt declaration, especially given Fili's previous denial. For several long moments, he simply listened to Fili's heaving breaths, trying to think of how he was going to word his delicate question. "Fili... what...?"

"Its fingers," Fili whispered in answer to Thorin's unasked question. "Though it would have been more if Gandalf hadn't come when he did." Fili paused, swallowing with difficulty as he fought back the bile that rose in his throat. "I... I felt... IT against me..."

Thorin didn't know what to say to his nephew. So instead of speaking, he pulled Fili to him in a tight embrace.

Fili tensed as if he was going break away from his uncle's embrace, then suddenly he sagged against Thorin and buried his face in his uncle's chest. A shuddering breath shook Fili's entire body before tears broke free and, before he knew it, Fili was sobbing against his king like a dwarfling waking from a nightmare.

Thorin held his nephew until Fili's sobs finally softened to quiet whimpering. He truly wished he could have simply led Fili back to their bed rolls and gone to sleep, leaving this day behind him. However, there was still more than he needed to know, despite how hard it would be for Fili... and him.

"Fili, lad... has anyone ever... have you... BEEN with anyone before this?" The king didn't like asking such a personal question, especially after what Fili had been through; however, he knew it was necessary for him to know if he was going to be able to figure out what to do next for his nephew.

Dark scarlet spread over Fili's face and his eyes darted about, searching for somewhere to settle away from Thorin's gaze. "I-I am your heir," the blond dwarf stammered. "I could not chance fathering a child outside of wedlock..."

Thorin was glad to hear it, though he knew better than to say such out loud. "And males..." Thorin forced himself to continue.

Fili shook his head. "None ever appealed to me."

Thorin sighed, dread filling him. A virgin. Fili had been a virgin! It made the exiled prince sick to his stomach; no one's first experience should have been so vile. "Your brother..."

"There was a smithy lad he... liked," Fili murmured. "Kili disappeared for half a day about a week before we left for Bilbo's home and he refused to tell me what he'd done during that time."

Which probably explained why Kili was taking this situation better than his older brother, though the princely part of Thorin high disapproved of Kili's behavior. It was unbefitting for someone of the line of Durin to behave so frivolously in such a personal---but important---matter. A smithy lad, for Aule's sake! However, Thorin quickly shook himself out that ridiculous trail of thought. Now was NOT the time to be nitpicking royal behavior.

"I will speak to him," Thorin stated firmly.

Fili nodded, but before he could turn away, Thorin threw an arm over his shoulder, holding him close. "The ones responsible for what happened are dead. That's what you need to focus on, lad."

Taking a deep breath, Fili gave his uncle another nod, the shadows still in his eyes but certainly lighter than before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story I did; my second attempt at writing for the Hobbit fandom :) Again, I'd originally wanted to write more (a bit just between Kili and Thorin), but it just wouldn't come. So it ends on a slightly sadder note than I'd planned.


End file.
